The Lion of Justice
by Chief Owl
Summary: An unfinished old story of mine. DigiDestined and Tamer crossover. Happens after the Tamers' second movie. A bit altered. Animal souls appear with some nice new surprises for the DigiDestined.
1. Chapter 1: Aimermon!

**Chief Owl: **Hi all, this is Travis here speaking. My real name is... I'm not giving it away. This isn't the first time I write stories. You probably all saw that my name is Chief Owl, that's only my nickname. _Looks at Ryo_

**Ryo: **What?

**Chief Owl: **Don't you have something to say?

**Ryo: **Like what?

**Chief Owl: **The Disclaimer duh!

**Ryo:** Oh yeah. Well all, this isn't going to be a surprise one bit, but Chief Owl doesn't own Digimon, the ones he created he owns so go ahead and sue, my responsibility.

**Chief Owl: **_Glares at Ryo_ what did you say?

**Takato:** Why does Aimermon have to take us down?

**Chief Owl: **_Looks at Takato_ Quiet Takato or you'll spoil the surprise... or maybe you already did. Prepare for you doom!

**Takato**: _Running Away_ I beg all of you out there; review so this guy won't kill me!

**Chief Owl:** _Chasing Takato_ I'm going to get you Takato, but if I at least get three reviews I'll leave you alone. _Stops_ There will be a continuation saga, but this story is long with long chapters. Anyway, that brat has wasted enough time. All hail The Lion of Justice! _Continues on chasing Takato_

* * *

_In the name of Allah, the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful_

**Al-Jallad Veterinary presents:**

**The Lion of Justice**

_Starring: _Travis Jaacto

Tamers

And the Digimon

"Aimermon!"

Chapter 1

A 12 year old boy was walking in the well-known City Park. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and suddenly bumped into somebody. He looked up and saw Steven Hushiro, his school's principle.

"Why were you absent today Travis?" Steve asked.

"I wasn't feeling well I guess." Travis replied.

Mr. Hushiro helped Travis up.

"Absent tomorrow, expelled from school, you hear me?" Mr. Hushiro asked.

"Yes." Travis replied.

"... That's what you authorities always say and I've been absent before. They threatened me too that way, but it never happened." Travis murmured, with Mr. Hushiro walking away.

Travis sighed and went to sit down in a nearby bench. He looked up and saw the tree's leaves above him, above that was the clear blue sky.

"It'd be really great if something neat happened to me that's good." He whispered.

Suddenly a woman in her thirties came and sat on the bench. Travis was a good distance away, so he didn't notice her. He was not a talkative person, but it seemed that she was.

"I guess my children are happy that they finally came to this park after their day in school." She remarked.

She turned her face to look at Travis better. He had brown eyes and smooth blonde hair to the shoulders. Noticing that Travis wasn't talkative, she continued.

"When I used to go to school, things were very different from this time. I never argued with my parents and always went to school." She sighed and continued on, "To be honest with you, my kids didn't go to school today or even this week. I don't know, I tried to investigate with them but they wouldn't answer or would give fake answers. My husband also tried but failed too. We don't know what's wrong with them all of the sudden."

It was the 3rd day of school on that week, which was Tuesday. As the woman was telling Travis what was going on, he was getting more and more interested in the issue.

The woman realized this and continued, "We tried bringing them to a psychiatrist, but they wouldn't go and we talked to them not to worry. In the end they always told us, 'We don't want to go to school. Period.' That always really divested me. They didn't even want to leave the home; it was lucky that I got them out and brought them here." She finished.

"How many are they?" Travis asked.

"Only two." The woman replied.

"In which grades?" Travis asked.

"Both of them are twins so they're in the same grade. They both are nine years old and that's why it's tough, because they're in the third grade." The woman replied.

"Where are they now?" Travis asked.

"Oh, over there in that clearing." The mother replied.

Travis looked to where she was pointing and saw a boy and girl about the same age.

'Must be the twins.' Travis thought, heading over to them.

The boy looked at Travis as he arrived.

"What do you want?" The boy demanded.

Travis didn't know why, but he knew a kid could be like this some times, even he had experiences like that.

"Just to talk." He calmly replied.

"Well, whatever you're going to talk about won't amuse us. Plus we won't listen, humph." The girl informed firmly.

Travis folded his arms together

"O.K. What do you two like the most?" He asked.

The twins smiled at this.

The boy replied, "Digimon!"

"No kidding!" Travis gasped, acting sort of shocked and putting his hands on his hips.

The twins shook their heads. Travis sat down on the grass.

"So both of you know about Tai and Davis?" He asked.

"Sure do." The girl replied, happily.

'Good going Jaacto, keep going with this tactic and eventually your plan will work.' Travis thought.

"What about Takato and the tamers?" He asked.

"Know them too." The boy smiled.

"Takuya and his group?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean Frontier. Yeah, we know them as well." The boy nodded.

"Before you ask us, we also know about V-Tamer, I think the show was called." The girl muttered.

Travis coughed, "Manga." He muttered.

"What?" The boy asked.

Travis shook his head, "Nothing."

"Which was your favorite episode in the first season?" Travis asked.

But before any of them could answer, Ninjamon appeared. Both twins hid behind Travis, who was glaring into the Digimon's eyes. Ninjamon's hood that covered his face was cut, which indicated that he was the one who fought Shurimon.

"Too bad winning to armor Digimon, eh?" Travis asked, grinning.

Ninjamon didn't reply but he rushed away.

"That was the Digimon that fought Shurimon, right?" The boy asked, from behind Travis.

Travis nodded his head then turned around to face them. He knelt down to their size.

"I need you two to promise me something that no matter what you'll do it." He requested.

Both twins nodded.

"I need you two to go to school." Travis informed.

"But..." The girl started.

"No buts about it. Anyway, if you two go to your school, you may face some Digimon I'm guessing and have some fun. So what do you say?" Travis asked, interrupting the girl.

Both twins nodded, smiling.

"O.K. then. Run off to your mother while I go trace that Ninjamon down." Travis explained.

They went off and Travis went into the bushes.

* * *

Travis wasn't making good time with Ninjamon. He knew this when he entered the bush that he would enter another dimension or world made of forests. Also, he knew that Ninjamon was long gone. But he kept on going in a direction his instinct told him to go.

"Electric Stun Blast!" A voice yelled.

Travis knew it was from a Gazimon, so he quickly moved to the right side and the attack passed him. He looked back at where he came from, but there was nobody.

'I don't like this.' Travis thought.

He continued on walking, this towards time to the Gazimon that attacked. He knew it was a distraction, but he was willing to go for it.

"So you decided to search for me? O.K. then. Pitfall!" The same voice yelled.

The ground suddenly opened up under Travis. As soon as Travis felt it, he jumped forward out of the way. He was glad the twins weren't with him.

"Rapid Stun!" The Gazimon yelled, from no where in sight.

Travis knew only one thing: the yellow fireballs or whatever they were, were coming rapidly at him and a lot of them to that. He let all the attacks hit him square on. He was about to fall backwards, but he kept his balance. As he did, Gazimon appeared.

"It's like you're not hurt at all, take this then. Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon yelled.

He made a big electric ball and fired it at Travis. Travis nodded to himself and surprisingly caught the electric ball, instead of it hitting him. This made Gazimon mad and he digivolved.

"GAZIMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... MAKURAMON!"

The monkey Deva stood, staring at Travis.

"Give me your best shot." Makuramon challenged.

"You asked for it." Travis shrugged.

He fired the electric ball back at Makuramon with extra energy. Makuramon in return formed a ball in his hands, getting his own attack ready. Travis took this chance to hide behind one of the close trees and watched. In awhile Makuramon launched his attack. But obviously, Travis' electric ball was overcoming Makuramon's attack. This shocked Makuramon so he decided to bring in the surprise, but he didn't see Travis.

Makuramon still decided to bring out his hostage; he whistled and out came two Gazimon holding -to Travis' shock- Calumon.

"Wherever you are, let your electric ball retreat first and show yourself second." Makuramon requested.

Travis did let the electric ball retreat, but he threw it at one of the Gazimon that was holding Calumon.

Makuramon saw this.

"We didn't agree on that!" He growled.

Travis, knowing if he said anything Makuramon will know where he was, kept silent. The electric ball hit the Gazimon and he was deleted. Right at that second, a Digivice with a pack of cards plus three DP balls appeared floating in front of Travis, including a ring. He took all of them; he put the DP balls in his pocket. His Digivice was called a D-Justice. He wore the ring that had the green emerald with a carving of the Justice Crest in it.

He took out a card and slashed it to the ground.

"Digi-J: Lion Spirit Engage." He whispered.

Travis transformed into a humanoid lion like Leomon, but with different looks. His mane was green and was long as his original blonde hair. He was wearing a neon green pants, with his D-Justice on it. His card pack was in the back pocket of his pants and his three DP balls were still in the front right pocket. The ring was still in the fourth finger to the left on his right hand. He was wearing grey gloves. A sort of mask was covering his nose and mouth but he could breathe well.

The rest of his body was like Leomon. The colors of his eyes were now green.

"... Aimermon!" It announced in its new form.

Aimermon stepped out from behind the tree.

"Here I am Makuramon." He informed.

Makuramon turned around, saw Aimermon and burst out laughing. Aimermon expected that this would happen, so he got right down to business.

"Fire Claws!" He yelled, attacking the remaining Gazimon that was holding Calumon, getting it deleted.

Calumon was free now, but he didn't run away. Instead, he walked to a tree and sat down, leaning against it to watch the fight.

"That's not fair!" Makuramon exclaimed.

Aimermon looked astonished at this. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because the bad guy always attacks first." Makuramon replied.

"That depends on who the bad guy is here." Aimermon retorted.

"Smarty Pants." Makuramon whispered.

He jumped into the air, getting ready for another attack. Aimermon reached into his back pocket and drew out a card. Knowing what it was, he waited for Makuramon to attack. Makuramon launched his attack. That was Aimermon's signal, he got the D-Justice out and slashed the card.

"Digi-J: Sphere Destruct activate!" He yelled.

The card glowed green after it was slashed and went heading straight for Makuramon's attack. The card sliced through the sphere and went straight at Makuramon, which shocked him. Quickly Aimermon drew another card out and slashed it, also knowing what it was.

"Digi-J: Decrease Deva power activate!" Aimermon yelled, slashing the card.

The first card hit Makuramon, but surprisingly for him, it did nothing. Aimermon knew it would do nothing, because it was meant to destroy any sphere attack, no matter how strong it was. It could even destroy a sovereign's Digi-Core if Aimermon wanted it to. The second card went straight at Makuramon as he landed and he felt that a huge surge of energy was taken from him. He went back to Gazimon, collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Calumon went over to Aimermon after the battle.

"Who're you?" He asked sweetly.

Aimermon just smiled and walked over to the once powerful monkey Deva. He picked him up and walked away, leaving Calumon all alone, not even answering his question.

* * *

Aimermon went running fast through the forest, avoiding every branch; jumping over roots and stuff like that. He never got scratched even. He soon reached his destination. An open plain all around, which was perfect for what he wanted to do next.

"Hey! You stop!" A sudden voice yelled.

Aimermon turned around, knowing who it was. He gently put Gazimon to the side, so the battle won't harm him. He turned to his opponent.

"What is it?" Aimermon asked, knowing the answer.

"We won't let you save Gazimon." One of them replied.

Aimermon sighed, "If you want a fight then a fight is what you're going to get."

The three of them slashed cards through their D-powers.

"Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!" The three yelled in unison.

'They don't know how strong I am so they're going straight to ultimate, oh well... Soon it will be time to bring out my pack of tricks.' Aimermon thought, grinning.

"GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... WAR GROWLMON!"

"RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... TAOMON!"

"TERRIERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... RAPIDMON!"

Cyberdramon charged with them.

"Atomic Blaster!" War Growlmon yelled.

"Talisman Star!" Taomon yelled.

"Rapid Fire!" said Rapidmon yelled.

'Oops! Guess I'll have to protect Gazimon after all.' Aimermon thought.

Suddenly he sensed Cyberdramon from behind. Quickly Aimermon had a plan and was going to do it during the battle. He picked up Gazimon and jumped into the air, avoiding all the attacks from the Tamers' Digimon. Cyberdramon had to get out of the way, so he wouldn't get hit either, for the attacks came straight at him.

Rika slashed a card. "Digimodify, Hyper speed activate!"

'Wrong move Rika!' Aimermon thought, landing on his knees unharmed with Gazimon still in his hands.

He put Gazimon down on the grass gently and acted quickly. He drew a card out of his card pack and slashed it at Gazimon.

"Digi-J: Teleportation activate!" Aimermon yelled, slashing the card.

The card hit Gazimon and he disappeared leaving Aimermon to face the Tamers.

'No big deal.' He thought. 'They'll be easy.'

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon yelled.

Aimermon avoided the attack, quickly caught Cyberdramon's arm and threw him at War Growlmon. War Growlmon fell from the collision with Cyberdramon. That strong was Aimermon's throw.

"How did he do that?" Henry asked.

"Seems we'll have a tougher fight than we thought." Ryo stated.

"Absolutely correct." Aimermon informed. "I'm not that easy."

He turned his attention to Taomon. Aimermon drew out a card and slashed it.

"Digi-J: Justice Freeze activate." Aimermon yelled.

The card hit Taomon and instantly froze her. Aimermon knew if he used his second card against her directly, it would affect her tragically. He drew out the second card and slashed it.

"Digi-J: Power Drain activate!" Aimermon yelled, slashing the card.

Since Taomon couldn't move, she just let the card hit her and hoped it won't kill or delete her. When Travis spirit evolved to Aimermon, he knew then that he was in the Tamer's Digi-World. The card hit Taomon. She went back to Renamon and collapsed to the ground still conscious and alive, but unable to fight

'One down; three to go.' Aimermon thought.

"He can even slash cards!" Takato exclaimed.

"Please! I wouldn't be that powerful without them." Aimermon stated.

His next target was Rapidmon.

'Cyberdramon and War Growlmon would be easy, since they're sort of big, so I'll deal with them later.' Aimermon thought.

Calumon came running the second he heard the battle. Aimermon was the first to notice him; he drew out another teleport card and slashed it at Calumon, sending him away. The Tamers saw this and were instantly mad.

"Cool down... I just sent him back to your world to the safe area." Aimermon shrugged.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon yelled, attacking Aimermon unexpectedly.

"Aimer Shield!" Aimermon yelled, knowing that he couldn't escape the attack in time.

He put his arms in an X and a shield formed around him, blocking Rapidmon's attack. He drew out the same card that he used on Taomon.

"Digi-J: Power Drain activate!" Aimermon yelled, slashing it while the shield was still around him.

The card hit Rapidmon and did the exact same thing to him like what it did to Taomon. He went back to Terriermon and collapsed. Henry ran over to him. Rika was already with Renamon.

"You O.K.?" Henry asked.

Terriermon nodded weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine Henry. Just exhausted."

"We got to biomerge if we want to defeat this guy." Takato realized.

"You go ahead if you want to; I've something else I didn't use." Ryo decided.

Aimermon guessed it was the goliath card. He was right, as Ryo slashed it at Cyberdramon, who instantly grew taller after the card hit. Aimermon glanced at Ryo.

"Way easier. This will be child's play." Aimermon told Ryo, pointing at Cyberdramon.

"Just try and defeat him." Ryo whispered.

Meanwhile, War Growlmon went back to Guilmon and he went over to Takato. Takato was searching for Aimermon on his D-Power, but couldn't find anything.

"No luck, there's no info on how strong this Digimon is." He informed.

"I'd guess he'd be a champion." Ryo guessed.

Aimermon was avoiding being squashed by Cyberdramon and so were Henry and Rika.

"That guess is correct Ryo." Aimermon confirmed, avoiding being squashed by Cyberdramon.

'Time to biomerge.' Takato thought.

A red light beam was released down from the sky.

"Never!" Aimermon roared, knowing what Takato wanted to do.

He knew he could take on Gallantmon, or even Gallantmon Crimson mode, but not yet. He drew out a card and slashed it at Guilmon.

"Digi-J: Biomerge deactivate." Aimermon yelled.

The card hit Guilmon just in time, as the light of Digivolution got him, but nothing happened due to Aimermon's card.

"He can even stop us from biomerging!" Takato gasped.

"Kid, I can do things that would happen in your nightmares." Aimermon remarked.

"Corona Destroyer!" A voice yelled.

'Beelzemon.' Aimermon thought.

The shield was still holding so it won't be a problem. The attack hit the shield. It did nothing, but only threw Aimermon a few feet back.

"What!" Beelzemon gasped.

Beside him were Ai and Mako.

"Even a mega can't take an ancient experienced animal spirit down that easy." Aimermon stated.

"Fine then. Beelzemon mode change to..."  
"... Blast Mode."

Aimermon shook his head, "That's not going to help."

'Good thing Calumon and Gazimon are safe now. But I need to take an opponent one by one with my normal attacks... Fine then.' Aimermon thought, nodding to himself.

"Lirf Sword!" He exclaimed, as a green sword came out covered with green energy.

The handle was a carving of a lion's head. He slowly got up and disengaged his shield. He would be vulnerable now since there was no shield to protect him, but he could use his cards with the shield on or off, but he couldn't use his common attacks with it on. His first target was of course Cyberdramon. Aimermon would have to deal with Beelzemon Blast Mode later on.

"I've never heard of the cards either." Ryo whispered.

Aimermon drew another card from the pack and slashed it.

"Digi-J: Normal shrink activate!" He yelled, slashing the card.

The card never missed Cyberdramon and he started to shrink back to his normal size.

"Damn." Ryo muttered under his breathe.

Cyberdramon dashed at Aimermon. Aimermon knew that Cyberdramon was the bloodlust kind of Digimon, so he got out his sword and got ready. When Cyberdramon was close enough, Aimermon made his move. He slashed the sword through Cyberdramon.

"Aimer Slice!" Aimermon yelled.

Instantly, Cyberdramon fell to his knees and went back to Monodramon totally exhausted. Ryo went over to his partner.

'Three down; one to go.' Aimermon thought.

He heard something behind him, so he glanced back. Takato was slashing a blue card at Guilmon.

"Digimodify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Takato yelled.

"GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... WAR GROWLMON!"

"Make that two to go." Aimermon whispered, dashing at War Growlmon.

"Corona Blaster!" A voice yelled, with the attack stopping Aimermon instantly.

The attack hit Aimermon from the back and he fell.

'I've got to change my plan then.' He thought, turning around.

He saw Beelzemon Blast Mode walking to him. Aimermon decided to do something he might have regretted but he'll see. He pointed at War Growlmon and said 1, then at Beelzemon Blast Mode and said 2. Back to War Growlmon 3 then Beelzemon Blast Mode 4. He kept doing this until he came up to... Beelzemon Blast Mode 10. He did this to see who to totally concentrate on, but also so he could watch War Growlmon if he attacked. Takato was behind his partner.

While Rika; Henry, and Ryo were with their partners, watching the fight. Ai and Mako kept their distance, cheering Beelzemon Blast Mode on. Aimermon slowly got to his feet.

"Guess who the lucky one was?" Aimermon asked.

"Me?" Beelzemon Blast Mode asked, pointing at himself.

"Correct." Aimermon replied, dashing at Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"Atomic Blaster!" War Growlmon yelled.

Aimermon knew it was coming and decided to use the attack to take down two with one blow. He kept dashing at Beelzemon, who had stopped. Aimermon kept a good distance between him and the attack. When he was right in front of Beelzemon Blast Mode, he quickly jumped high into the air, knowing that the attack was right behind him. War Growlmon's attack hit Beelzemon Blast Mode hard even for a mega, but he didn't go back to Impmon. He fell on his knees.

Aimermon expected this and landed near by Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"One last move for me and I'll win." He told Beelzemon Blast Mode.

Beelzemon Blast Mode was too exhausted to reply. Ai and Mako were worried, but they kept their distance. Aimermon grabbed Beelzemon Blast Mode's arm and swung him around, letting him go full speed at War Growlmon. Aimermon knew this would only take Beelzemon out of the way, but he wanted both of them out of the way. He slashed his sword forward.

"Fire Stream!" Aimermon yelled.

A stream of fire left the sword and headed towards Beelzemon Blast Mode. Beelzemon Blast Mode by now collided with War Growlmon. Takato noticed something, quickly getting out of the ultimate's way.

"He's using the same tactic twice, but with something new this time." Takato noted.

The Fire Stream collided with the fallen mega and ultimate. They both yelled in pain as it hit them. They both went back to Impmon and Guilmon, lying on the ground side by side totally exhausted. Aimermon let the sword disappear, while he clapped his hands, in dusting them off.

"Five out of five done." He whispered.

He drew out a card and slashed it to the ground, leaving the Tamers by themselves.

What will Aimermon do next? Where did he go? Are the Tamers going to give up that easily? For the answers to those questions and more, tune in next time on Digimon: The Lion of Justice.

* * *

**Chief Owl: **_Still chasing Takato_ the new cards are... _Pant_... a part of a series... _Pant_... called Justice Pack. _Stops_ Oh go ahead and run, I'LL CATCH YOU ANYTIME. _Turns to the audience_ Now where was I... oh yeah, I'll at least need three reviews for Takato's life to be saved and for me to post chapter two that is waiting, eager to be posted. Positive and negative reviews are both welcome. I want you guys and girls to be honest out there, what do you all think?

I'll gladly accept flames or anything. No reviews, no chapters. _Looks at where Takato headed_ Damn... see you on the next chapter. _He gives himself a boost of speed and continues chasing Takato_

**Henry: **Since Chief Owl is busy now, I guess I'll have to give out the cards' info. Any card from Justice Pack isn't real... or that's what Chief Owl has told me. Anyway, here are the cards that appeared in this chapter.

1. Aimermon, Nerdis Level. Justice Digimon, vaccine type. Special Attacks: green attack: Justice Reflect: 700, blue attack: Defend: 200, grey attack: Fire Stream: 300, black attack: Aimer Shield: 230. T: 375 - A: 280 - S: 270- M: 597. Begin Digivolve. Green Star.

2. Sphere Destruct, Justice C. Decrease any attack or power option that has to do with sphere attacks down to 30.

3. Powerless Deva, Justice C. Put any Devas the opponents have offline.

4. Teleport, Justice C. Put any Digimon above rookie/child on your deck.

5. Justice Freeze, Justice C. Let all your Digimon lower than Mega digivolve. Play twice as your opponent loses the second turn.

6. Power Drain, Justice C. Decrease any Mega Digimon attacks that your opponent has to 20.

7. Unbiomerge, Justice C. Lower any Mega Digimon down to their Ultimate.

8. Shrink 1, Justice C. Shrink any Digimon that your opponents used goliath on.

**Henry: **One last thing, this chapter was started on Wednesday, 16th of April 2003. It was finished two days later on Friday, 18th of April 2003. Talk about written for so long and not posted or uploaded until now... If any of you want to sue him, go ahead. Bye all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lion Spirit

**Henry: **_Rushing towards Chief Owl to catch up with him_ Chief Owl! Hold up! I've got something here for you!

**Chief Owl:** _Stops chasing Takato and waits for Henry, while taking a seat on a nearby bench in the park_

**Henry: **_Stops in front of Chief Owl, panting and hands Chief Owl a file he was carrying_ Check this out.

**Chief Owl:** _Takes the file and looks through it. He raises an eyebrow in interest on seeing the results_ Not bad, but I had asked for three reviews.

**Henry: **_Taking a seat next to Chief Owl_ I know, but look closer.

**Takato:** _Notices Chief Owl stops chasing him. He heads back and takes a seat on the other side of Henry and glances over Chief Owl's shoulder. Upon seeing the result, his eyes went wide and he smiles_ YES!

**Chief Owl: **_Nods, upon noticing what Henry meant and chuckles upon hearing Takato_ I see what you mean Henry and this doesn't save you Takato.

**Takato:** _Sweat-drops_ If this doesn't what does? _His cellular rings and he opens it_ Hello... _Smiles and a few more moments later closes the cellular_ I'm needed back at the bakery. Care to thank them for me?

**Chief Owl: **_Shrugs_ Sure thing, why not?

**Takato: **_Smiles and rushes off_

**Chief Owl: **_Waving the file in front of his face_ This doesn't save Takato!

**Henry: **_Grins_ No matter what you say, it technically does. Chief Owl doesn't own Digimon, but he does own Aimermon and a few other characters in this story. On with conclusion.

**Chief Owl: **All hail The Lion of Justice!

* * *

**Al-Jallad Veterinary presents:**

**The Lion of Justice**

_Starring: _Travis Jaacto

Tamers  
Jaacto Family  
Vin  
Yamaki  
Izzy Izumi  
And the Digimon

"The Lion Spirit"

Chapter 2

Aimermon teleported himself back to his world, to the city park in the country that he was living in to be exact. He changed back to Travis and went back to his home since the guest was waiting for him.

'_I haven't fought in a long time._'

Travis stopped in his tracks.

'Who was that?' He thought, glancing around him.

He saw people walking around, minding their own business.

'_I'm in your head even though you control me and summon me whenever you have to._'

Travis started to think in his mind, not think but talk.

'Who or what are you?' He asked.

'_I'm your Lion Spirit._' Another voice replied in Travis' head.

'What did I do to deserve being Aimermon or having you?' Travis asked.

'_Daring yourself against a Deva of course._' The spirit replied.

Travis started to continue his walk home.

'We'll talk later.' He told the spirit.

'_Why of course._' The spirit replied.

The rest of the walk was silent for Travis.

* * *

"A champion Digimon defeated us, that's just unbelievable." Henry stated.

All the tamers were in the Hypnos headquarters in the meeting room. Mr. Yamaki was with them.

"You tamers think you can beat this Digimon all together?" He asked.

"I tried to biomerge, but that Digimon slashed a card that didn't let me." Takato replied.

Yamaki raised an eyebrow after he heard Takato's reply.

"A card! What kind?" He asked.

"It looked like a Digimon card, but we're not sure." Ryo replied, shrugging.

"Did you try different tactics?" Yamaki asked.

"Speed and size. Both were failures." Rika replied.

"How?" Yamaki asked.

"He somehow, with another card, froze Taomon in her place and with yet another card, he shrunk Cyberdramon. After doing so both times, he easily defeated them." Henry replied.

Yamaki sat back in the chair thinking. An assistant came in and gave Yamaki a file then left. As Yamaki read it, his eyes grew wide under the sunglasses.

"What is it?" Kazu asked.

"Trouble, big trouble!" Yamaki replied, glancing up from the file.

* * *

Travis reached his home and went in. His mother and father quickly came to him.

"Where have you been?" Karol: Travis' mom, asked.

"More importantly, why didn't you go to school?" Ford: Travis' dad, asked.

"I've been in the park. As for why I didn't go is because I... needed sometime to myself." Travis replied.

Ford looked sternly at his son. But Karol was gentler.

"Just be sure to go tomorrow." She stated.

"I will." Travis replied, entering his room.

Someone was waiting for him in his room. Travis locked the door and turned to face the Digimon he saved.

"Why did you do what you did?" Gazimon asked.

'I'll need some help here.' Travis thought.

The Lion Spirit took over Travis as he let it.

"Because Justice kills or deletes when it has too." Travis replied, in the spirit's voice.

"O.K... But I know that somehow you took away my Deva power. How did you do that?" Gazimon asked.

"Through the card of course." The spirit replied.

"So you intended to only take my powers away and not delete me." Gazimon sighed.

Travis folded his arms and glared at Gazimon.

"I'd just become a murderer if I killed you, it would definitely be worthless for me." The spirit informed.

"You are not that kid are you?" Gazimon asked, realizing something different.

'_O.K. Identify yourself._' Travis declared.

"I'm the Lion Spirit, this host let me control the body for awhile." The spirit replied.

"So the kid wasn't the one replying the whole time then?" Gazimon asked.

"Yes, I was the one replying." The spirit replied, nodding.

Just then there was a knock on Travis' door and they both quickly panicked.

* * *

"What kind of trouble?" Kenta asked.

Yamaki took a remote control and faced the wall. He pressed a button and a photograph came on it.

"The Digimon you all are looking at is called Aimermon: He is champion stage with the attacks: Fire Stream; Fire Claws, and Lion Claw. He evolved with the spirit of an ancient animal, which was a lion." Yamaki explained.

"A lion?" Jeri asked, blinking and reminded of Leomon.

"Yes. Unfortunately Aimermon is stronger than Leomon. There are certain differences between him and Leomon." Yamaki informed.

He pressed a button and the photograph focused on the mask.

"A mask..." He stated.

Then he focused on the gloves.

"... Gloves..." He continued..

Finally, on the pants that was green.

"... And finally a green pants. There are other differences, like the color of the eyes and mane, but I think you already noticed that when you fought with him." Yamaki reasoned.

"Yeah. We did. But one question: why didn't he delete our Digimon?" Mako asked.

"Simple." Yamaki replied. "Since he is a Justice type Digimon, he kills or deletes only when he has to."

"I think we might have a chance against him, all of us. I; Henry; Takato, and Ryo will biomerge with our Digimon while the others help all they can." Rika decided.

"I agree." Yamaki nodded. "But first the four of you must find Calumon, if all of you are to reach Mega, as a biomerged Digimon."

"What about us?" Ai asked.

"Ai; Mako; Kenta; Kazu; Suzie, and Jeri will be watching the Digi-World, for any trouble showing or if Aimermon shows again. If you see him don't attack. Wait for Takato and the others to arrive then you can start." Yamaki explained.

The six of them nodded and went to the Digi-World.

"The rest of you know what to do. If Aimermon is going to be the 'evil' side, then he'll definitely be much stronger than the D-Reaper." Yamaki advised.

The last four nodded and left in search for Calumon. Yamaki turned back to Aimermon's photograph.

"Let's see what you'll do against the strongest force in this world." Yamaki grinned.

* * *

'_Why panic?_' Travis thought.

The spirit looked surprised at him. Travis took over the body again.

"Whose there?" He asked.

"It's your brother Travis." The voice replied.

"Brian... No need to hide Gazimon." Travis told him.

Travis unlocked the door and let Brian enter.

"What is it?" Travis asked.

"Mom and dad sent me in to investigate." Brian replied.

Brian was around 15-years-old. He had rough red hair and blue eyes. Travis sighed. He never in his life lied to Brian, the spirit knew this now too and that won't be just.

"First of all, this is Gazimon." Travis introduced, pointing at him.

Brian looked at him not surprised.

"Yeah I know. But what does he have to deal with you not going?" He asked.

"Remember the Monkey Deva from Tamers?" Travis asked.

"Yeah." Brian replied, nodding.

"Well, it's Gazimon." Travis informed.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Brian stated.

Travis sighed again and told him the story. It took five minutes for Travis to tell his elder brother the story of when he was in the city park and the Ninjamon encounter, then Gazimon and Calumon and finally the tamers, not to mention the spirit. The three of them were all sitting on Travis' bed.

"So you are telling me you have a spirit inside you?" Brian asked, after the story.

Travis nodded and let the spirit take control.

"May I talk to him?" Brian asked.

"Go ahead, ask anything you want to. I'm the Lion Spirit." The spirit replied.

"First of all, what's your name?" Brian asked.

"Name's Vin." The spirit replied.

"How does it feel Vin?" Brian asked.

"What do you mean?" Vin asked.

"I mean having a host; having two souls in one body and stuff." Brian replied..

"It feels like a biomerged Digimon." Vin stated.

"How?" Brian asked.

"Let's say it this way. I know everything about Travis: his memories; secrets; feelings, and other stuff. Same thing with him: he knows my memories; secrets; feelings, and other stuff." Vin replied.

"Tell me one of your memories?" Brian asked.

"Brian, your time is up." Ford informed, from behind the door.

"O.K. dad." Brian replied, in a loud voice. "I've got to go. Promise to talk to me later Vin?"

Travis nodded, since he took control over his body again. Brian left.

"That was fun, right Vin?" Travis asked.

"Sure was." Vin replied.

Gazimon was kind of scared from all that was happening to him.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Travis and Vin asked at the same time.

"That!" Gazimon exclaimed.

"Vin, I'll handle this." Travis decided.

"Go right ahead." Vin allowed, leaving total control for Travis.

"It's easy since there are two souls in one body." Travis simply replied.

* * *

In the Izumi's residents, Izzy was sleeping soundly in his bed. It was in the middle of the night in their dimension. Suddenly his Digivice started beeping. That got Izzy so unexpected that he fell right off his bed. He grabbed his Digivice from the desk and made it stop beeping. He succeeded in getting on his computer chair. He turned the computer on with still sleepiness in his body. He rubbed his eyes to get it out, which only revived him a little bit. A voice mail was waiting for him.

He opened it and the figure of Gennai and Azulongmon appeared. Izzy almost fell off his chair when he saw them.

"**Izzy, I know it's late in your world so when dawn comes, contact the rest and I mean all the DigiDestined to your place then come to the Digi-World. I and Azulongmon have something to tell all of you.**" Gennai informed.

The screen went off.

"Great time you chose to contact me." Izzy muttered.

His head fell on the desk and he was soundly asleep again.

* * *

Ai; Mako, and Impmon were grouped together in the Digi-World. Somewhere else two other groups were keeping watch and patrolling. Jeri was with Suzie and Lopmon. Kazu and Kenta with their Digimon made the last third group.

"You think we'll be able to defeat this Digimon?" Kazu asked Kenta, walking in a desert.

"I don't know. If he really is powerful as the others say then I think we don't have a chance against him, even if all of us were able to biomerge. I don't think we have a chance." Kenta replied.

Marine Angemon was getting tired easily since he was a fairy type. Kenta picked him up and carried him in his right hand, letting him rest or sleep if he wanted to.

"He looks like a baby like that." Kazu muttered, grinning.

Kenta shot a glare at him

"Its better this way; he'll be safe." He informed.

Kazu only nodded. He was happy he didn't have to carry Guardromon. Suddenly Kazu got a signal on his D-Power. He looked at it and noticed that a big Digimon was heading towards him and Kenta. He didn't hesitate to contact the others.

"Takato! You guys better find Calumon and fast, because we're in big trouble in the Digi-World!"

A reply came back.

"_What kind of trouble Kazu?_"

Kazu and Kenta recognized it as Henry.

"A huge Digimon, say maybe ultimate, is heading our way." Kazu replied.

In awhile they started to feel the ground.

"It's almost here. Please we need back-up pronto!" He pleaded, freaked out.

"_O.K. Kazu. We're on our way._" Jeri's voice assured, through the D-Power.

"_We're on our way too._" Ai's voice added, through the D-Power after Jeri.

"_Sorry, but we can't go yet. We have to find Calumon._" Takato voice stated, through the D-Power after Ai.

"O.K. Jeri; Suzie; Ai, and Mako are coming. But Takato and the others didn't find Calumon yet, so they aren't coming." Kazu informed.

"I kind of heard." Kenta replied.

All of a sudden a tall shadow was above them and they heard growling. They both looked up and sweat-dropped.

* * *

Travis was resting soundly while Gazimon kept awake. He was restless by the feeling of the huge Digimon, even though it was in the Digi-World; Gazimon still felt it. He knew there was going to be trouble. He went over to Travis and woke him up. It was still day time so Travis wasn't that sleepy-eyed liked Izzy.

"What is it?" Travis asked.

'_Don't you feel it?_' Vin replied.

'Feel what?' Travis asked.

"There's a huge Digimon, evil virus type, in the Digi-World." Gazimon replied.

'_I have a feeling that I faced him before Travis, you better be careful if Gazimon is talking about the Digimon I'm thinking of._' Vin advised.

Travis nodded.

"A huge evil type." He whispered, taking his D-Justice.

He searched for such a thing and came up with a surprise. A projector viewed on his door and showed the Digimon, while the D-Justice talked about it.

"**Leogramon, ultimate level. Evil Digimon, Virus type. This Huge Digimon is totally chaotic, it would destroy anything and everything in its way. Once the ancient Lion Spirit faced it and was almost defeated until he used a strategy that worked. In the end the spirit defeated Leogramon. Attacks: Venom Teeth; Tooth Missile, and Venom Wave. Keep your distance from this extremely dangerous Digimon.**"

The projector disappeared and the D-Justice was silent again.

'O.K. How did you defeat it?' Travis asked.

'_First of all, why did you create such a chaotic Digimon?_' Vin replied.

Travis chuckled, 'Fair enough. I'll tell you later and you'll tell me later deal?'

'_Deal._' Vin replied.

"Gazimon you want to come?" Travis asked.

"Did Vin tell you how he defeated it?" Gazimon asked.

'Take over.' Travis informed.

"I and Travis made a deal. Travis would you let me handle Leogramon? You might find out how I defeated it." Vin asked.

'_No way!_' Travis replied, shaking his head.

"What was his answer?" Gazimon asked.

Travis took over again, "My answer was no way."

"Don't do that!" Gazimon exclaimed, quickly covering his mouth.

Travis blinked, "Sorry." He apologized. "Come on, we got a chaotic Digimon to delete."

Travis got his Justice Pack; D-Justice, and the 3 DP balls.

'_By the way, Travis. If you defeat Leogramon you would be awarded._' Vin mysteriously stated.

'Whatever.' Travis shrugged.

He got out his teleport card. He slashed it to the wall.

"Digi-J: Double Teleport!"

Just before the card hit Travis and Gazimon, Travis spirit evolved.

"Lion Spirit Engage!"

He transformed into Aimermon just in time.

* * *

"Protect Grenade!" Guardromon yelled, attacking the huge Digimon.

Explosions erupted, with the attack colliding with the huge Digimon, bringing up dust, covering up the huge Digimon. The dust cleared and there wasn't even a cut on Leogramon.

"Tooth Missile!" Leogramon yelled, attacking Guardromon.

Kazu; Kenta, and Marine Angemon in Kenta's hand, who was now awake and aware of what was going on, were away a safe distance from Leogramon, where as Guardromon wasn't. The missile hit Guardromon hard and devolved him back to Kokuwamon. Kazu rushed over to Kokuwamon. Kenta tried to stop him, but he couldn't.

"Venom Teeth!" Leogramon yelled, attacking Kazu and Kokuwamon.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon Blast Mode yelled, countering Leogramon's attack and destroying it.

He turned to his Tamers and told them to go to Kenta where it was safe. They refused at first but Beelzemon convinced them and they went. Beelzemon slowly approached Leogramon. He reached Kazu and Kokuwamon. Upon seeing Beelzemon Blast Mode, Kazu sighed.

"Go back to Kenta. I'll deal with this oversized behemoth."

Obeying Beelzemon Blast Mode, Kazu smiled and withdrew back to Kenta and the twins, with Kokuwamon following him. Beelzemon grinned to himself.

"It's been a long time since I faced a strong opponent." He informed.

He took out his Corona Cannon and attacked.

"Corona Destroyer!" He yelled, firing both weapons.

The attack hit Leogramon, but did nothing to him. Beelzemon's eyes went wide, due to shock from Leogramon not being hurt in anyway from his attack. He quickly recovered and shrugged.

"... So you're stronger than that and a mega, damn. This means I'll have no chance against this oversized Digimon." He sighed, turning around.

Leogramon took this chance of distraction for his opponent and attacked.

"Tooth Missile!" He yelled, attacking.

Beelzemon was caught off guard and he stumbled to his knees from the attack. Leogramon attacked again.

"Venom Teeth!" He yelled, attacking.

One more attack would have deleted Beelzemon, but fate had different plans for him...

"Lightning Kung-Fu!" Turuiemon yelled, attacking.

Her attack totally destroyed Leogramon's attack for the second time. Leogramon roared in anger and frustration. Jeri and Suzie appeared behind Turuiemon. They went to the others. Kazu decided to let Kokuwamon enter the battle again. He slashed a recover card first, then a blue card.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Kazu yelled, slashing the blue card.

"KOKUWAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... ANDROMON!"

Andromon was back and he quickly joined the battle. Suzie did the same thing.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" She yelled, slashing the blue card.

"TURUIEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... ANTYLAMON!"

After being drained from power when she was the rabbit Deva, Antylamon had returned and she also joined the battle, with Suzie's help. Kenta let Marine Angemon go, as he went to join the battle too. The first attack came from Andromon.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon's mechanical voice yelled.

Leogramon didn't move and let the attack hit him. The attack absolutely did nothing. Marine Angemon attacked next.

"Ocean Love!" Marine Angemon's squeaky voice yelled, attacking.

That attack was also a failure.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon yelled, attacking.

Leogramon just laughed as the attack hit him. Beelzemon Blast Mode got ready for another attack.

"Chaos Flare!" He said, launching his attack.

The attack hit Leogramon but like the previous ones, it was no good.

"Now to take all of you down. Venom Wave!" Leogramon yelled, attacking.

A purple poisonous wave spread in all directions, hitting the Digimon in progress. Beelzemon reverted back in Impmon, stumbling to the ground. Antylamon reverted back in Lopmon and fell to the ground. Andromon lost conscious and reverted back in Kokuwamon, falling. Amazingly, Marine Angemon went back to Floamon, as he also fell to the ground exhausted.

* * *

Yamaki was watching the battle and couldn't believe that an ultimate Digimon could take two mega and two ultimate as easy as that. He contacted the other Tamers.

"This is Yamaki; all of you are needed in the Digi-World and I mean now! This Digimon took the other Digimon down so do your best." He advised.

"_This is Takato; we're heading there now. Takato over and out._" Takato's voice informed, through the cam.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, Takato and the others with their Digimon were hiding in an alley to biomerge.

"Digimodify! Biomerge activate!" The four tamers shouted in unison.

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... GALLANTMON!"  
"GALLANTMON MODE CHANGE TO..."  
"CRIMSON MODE!"

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... SAKUYAMON!"

"TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... MEGA GARGOMON!"

"MONODRAMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... JUSTIMON!"

The four of them flew off to Guilmon's hideout. Sakuyamon was the first to enter and she gasped, finding what they were looking for. Gallantmon Crimson Mode; Justimon, and Mega Gargomon glanced in and saw the one and only: Calumon.

"We've been looking all over for you, little guy." Justimon stated.

Calumon glanced up and saw them. He smiled.

"You're coming back with us to the Digi-World." Sakuyamon decided.

The five of them entered the portal that was still there.

* * *

Aimermon and Gazimon kept their distance. The others didn't see them yet.

"There is one group left." Aimermon whispered.

"I know." Gazimon replied, whispering.

They both saw two portals open. One behind Leogramon and one in front of him. Mega Gargomon came out of the one in front. Gallantmon CM; Justimon, and Sakuyamon came out of the one in back. Leogramon was about to attack the Tamers when Gallantmon stabbed him from the back with his white blade. Sakuyamon and Justimon flew high above him. Leogramon just laughed, being stabbed.

He pulled the sword further in his body, shocking Gallantmon. Leogramon pushed the blade back full force, sending Gallantmon back flying.

"This would be tougher than we thought." Sakuyamon muttered.

Justimon nodded.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon yelled high in the air, attacking.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon followed, attacking.

Calumon as with Jeri by now. His triangle began to glow, as did Floamon; Impmon; Lopmon and Hagurumon, with their tamers.

"FLOAMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... MARINE DEPTHMON!"

"IMPMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... TRI BEELZEMON!"

"LOPMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... MAGNA CHERUBIMON!"

"HAGURUMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... MACHMON!"

The four new Digimon joined the battle all fully revived. Only Jeri and Calumon were left. Sakuyamon's attack did nothing and neither did Justimon's attack.

-Marine Depthmon had a seal like face. The color of his body was dark blue. He had lights on both of his shoulders. He wore an oxygen mask over his face with oxygen cylinders on his back. He was three feet tall.-

-The color of Tri Beelzemon's body was totally black with three pairs of grey bird wings. Other than that, he looked like Beelzemon. He was 2.7 feet tall.-

-Magna Cherubimon had a rabbit face, with pink armor on her arms and legs. She still has the three horns on her head, but their color was pink this time. She had white fur of a rabbit and that's basically it. Other than that, she looks like Cherubimon, vaccine type. She was 2 feet tall.-

-Machmon was the mixed sort kind of Digimon. His arms were of Hi Andromon. There was a sort of gear in his middle like Hagurumon. He had spikes on his back and a small one on his head. With drills as fingers and toes. He was 2.3 feet tall.-

Aimermon didn't take his D-Justice out because the tamers would find out where he was. He looked to his side and saw that the once rookie level Digimon was now the ultimate Monkey Deva: Makuramon.

"It affected you too, eh?" Aimermon asked.

Makuramon nodded and joined the force.

* * *

Sakuyamon; Justimon; Gallantmon CM, and Mega Gargomon were simply stunned and speechless, with the new appearance of the new biomerged Digimon. In his red sphere, Takato blinked.

"_I didn't know they could do that!_" He exclaimed.

"Mega Barrage!" Mega Gargomon yelled, the first to recover.

The attack was a failure.

"Deep Survive!" Marine Depthmon yelled, attacking.

His lights shined highly and a dark blue beam came down from the sky and hit Leogramon, making him fall backwards, doing a shockwave in the process. It seemed that the attack did affect him.

"Treasure Ball!" Makuramon yelled, attacking.

He was beside Magna Cherubimon by now. The sphere hit Leogramon, but did nothing.

"Tri Corona!" Tri Beelzemon yelled, launching his attack.

He had a Corona Cannon with three openings that he launched his attack from. The attack also seemed to affect Leogramon as he was still on the ground.

"Glad to see you Makuramon." Magna Cherubimon whispered.

"Same here." Makuramon saluted.

"Hare Confusion!" Magna Cherubimon yelled, attacking.

She ran at Leogramon, as he started to get up. As she reached him, she ran around him in hyper speed, then suddenly stopped. All around Leogramon was a dozen of Magna Cherubimon. All of a sudden, they all stroke at him, except for one. The attack made Leogramon growl in anger and pain.

"Drill Barrage!" Machmon yelled, attacking.

All the spikes and drills were fired at Leogramon. The attack hit his back. Again, Leogramon growled in anger and pain.

"Seems we're going to win after all." Magna Cherubimon stated, as Suzie's voice.

Leogramon glanced all around him, noticing eight mega and one ultimate. He focused his attack on Jeri and Calumon.

"Venom Teeth!" He yelled, attacking.

Noticing the attack heading towards her and Calumon, Jeri closed her eyes shut and tightened her grip onto Calumon. She screamed.

"JERI!" Gallantmon yelled, as Takato's voice.

Just a few seconds before the attack hit...

"CALUMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... SERENEMON!"

Quickly Serenemon jumped out of the way just in time. Leogramon growled.

"Yeah!" Aimermon cheered, snapping his fingers. All attention went to him.

'_Wrong move Jaacto!_' Vin sighed.

'It's about time we showed already. Do you want to leave all the action and fun to them? Besides you have a score to settle with this Digimon, remember?' Travis replied.

'_I do remember and I don't want to leave all the action and fun to them... Uh... Take him down!_' Vin exclaimed.

'I hear you.' Travis nodded.

Aimermon pulled out his D-Justice and aimed it at Serenemon. A projector appeared in the sky, as the D-Justice explained. Every Digimon held their position and stared at the hologram.

"**Serenemon, mega level. Catalyst Digimon, vaccine type. This mega is the biomerged form of Jeri and Calumon indicating that Calumon is now Jeri's Digimon. Serenemon has extreme powerful attacks and defenses. It still has the triangle on its head. Its attacks are: Underground Blast; Catalyst Shield; Precious Teleport; Wish Nuke and Dream Beam.**"

Automatically, the D-Justice analyzed the rest.

"**Marine Depthmon, mega level. Marine Digimon, vaccine type. This mega is the biomerged form of Kenta and Gomamon. He is a very fast swimmer and diver. His dark blue color indicates that he can live in deep oceans. His attacks are: Deep Survive and Darkness Depth.**"

"**Tri Beelzemon, mega level. Dark Demon Digimon, virus type. This mega is the biomerged form of Impmon and his two tamers: Ai and Mako. The only difference is that he has three pairs of Grey Wings. His attacks are: Tri Corona; Corona Missiles; Corona Nuke.**"

"**Magna Cherubimon, mega level. Mammal Digimon, vaccine type. This mega is the biomerged form of Suzie and Lopmon. Magna Cherubimon is extremely fast, which makes her opponents dizzy when she does her attack 'Hare Confusion'. Her attacks are: Hare Confusion and White Bunny.**"

"**Machmon, mega level. Android Digimon, vaccine type. This mega is the biomerged form of Kazu and Hagurumon. Even if his name means sound-speed, Machmon is fast, but not to Mach degree. His attacks are: Mach Speed and Drill Barrage.**"

The projector disappeared, as the D-Justice went silent. Aimermon sighed, slowly walking to Leogramon and suddenly stopped, remembering that he needs to keep his distance. Serenemon was totally white except for the triangle on its forehead. She stood 1.5 feet high, with white angelic wings.

* * *

"The more the opponents the better." Leogramon hissed, drooling.

"Venom Wave!" He yelled, attacking.

"Catalyst Shield!" Serenemon yelled, putting her shield up.

"Aimer Shield!" Aimermon yelled, putting his shield up.

Magna Cherubimon quickly made herself slip in avoiding the wave, where as the others weren't so lucky. Sakuyamon and Justimon were both waved down to the ground. Gallantmon CM; Mega Gargomon; Machmon; Tri Beelzemon, and Marine Depthmon were blasted away. None of them unbiomerged, but all were totally exhausted.

'_Noticing something?_' Vin asked.

'Yeah.' Travis nodded. 'Two female Digimon and one male Digimon survived, but that doesn't mean anything, right?'

Vin nodded inside. Magna Cherubimon got back to her feet quickly. Whereas Serenemon attacked.

"Wish Nuke!" She yelled, attacking.

'Oh no.' Travis whispered.

It was good that both of Aimermon's and Serenemon's shields were still on, with Magna Cherubimon taking cover behind Serenemon's shield, because a white nuke suddenly blasted in Leogramon. This time, the others unbiomerged from the attack. Where as Aimermon; Serenemon, and Magna Cherubimon survived, Leogramon didn't. He was deleted and Serenemon absorbed his data.

Are Aimermon and Serenemon going to battle each other now or not? Why did Gennai and Azulongmon summon all of the DigiDestined to the Digi-World again? For the answers to those questions and more, tune in next time on Digimon: The Lion of Justice.

* * *

**Chief Owl: **O.K. For the reviews on the first chapter I'd like to thank... Henry?

**Henry:** _Nods and clears his throat_ Of course Chief Owl. I do all the work here anyway.

**Chief Owl: **_Eyes narrow_ What did you say?

**Henry:** _Sweat-drops_ Nothing... Chief Owl would like to thank... _Nameless Dragon_ and _Selena The Ultimate Weapon_.

**Chief Owl: **Not only for reviewing, but for _ Nameless Dragon_ having my story in his story alert list; author alert list, and favorites list for both story and author. Thanks also goes to _Kouichi's Girl_ for having this story in her story alert list. You might have not reviewed, but apparently you're interested in the story. Before I forget, Takato thanks both _Nameless Dragon_ and _Selena The Ultimate Weapon_ for participating in saving his butt.

**Henry: **Here are the new cards that appeared in this chapter.

1. Vin, Nerdis Level. Las Spirit, Lion Spirit. Special Attacks: green attack: Lirf Sword: 300, blue attack: Defend: 600, grey attack: Justice Saber: 270. Leomon/Aimermon - offline 1 card each. Comes your active card.

2. D-Justice, Digivice. Use this card on Greemon/Gmon and armor digivolve them to whatever you want. Greemon warp digivolves to Gralen Graslmon. Travis engages to Aimermon.

3. Leogramon, Ultimate Level. Chaotic Digimon, virus type. Special attacks: red attack: Venom Wave: 700, green attack: Defend: 850, yellow attack: Tooth Missile: 530. (DNA) Leomon + Graslmon.

4. Turuiemon, Champion Level. Animal Digimon, vaccine type. Special attacks: red attack: Gauntlet Claw: 400, green attack: Defend: 350, yellow attack: Lightning Kung-Fu: 485. D-Power + Lopmon.

5. Marine Depthmon, Mega Level. Marine Digimon, vaccine type. Special Abilities: Swim. Special attacks: red attack: Deep Survive: 800, green attack: Defend: 350, yellow attack: Darkness Depth: 600. Digivice + Zudomon.

6. Tri Beelzemon, Mega Level. Demon Digimon, virus type. Special Abilities: Fly. Special attacks: red attack: Tri Corona: 750, green attack: Defend: 275, yellow attack: Corona Nuke: 1100. D-Power + Impmon.

7. Magna Cherubimon, Mega Level. Animal Digimon, vaccine type. Special attacks: red attack: Hare Confusion: 780, green attack: Defend: 370, yellow attack: White Bunny: 875. Digivice + Antylamon.

8. Machmon, Mega Level. Android Digimon, vaccine type. Special attacks: red attack: Mach Speed: 350, green attack: Defend: 185, yellow attack: Drill Barrage: 1250. Digivice + Andromon.

9. Serenemon, Mega Level. Catalyst Digimon, vaccine type. Special attacks: red attack: Underground Blast: 1300, green attack: Catalyst Shield: 500, yellow attack: Wish Nuke: 1100. D-Power + Warrior Wishmon. Magna Angemon - offline 1 card. Red Circle.

**Chief Owl:** I really appreciate the reviews and the next chapter might be uploaded late, because at the moment, I'm incredibly busy!

**Henry:** I'm a witness for him in that. Chief Owl is busy writing other stories, stories that weren't written before and uploading them. If you read Chief Owl's profile, you'd probably understand.

**Chief Owl:** This isn't the end for 'The Lion of Justice', but it won't continue on until further notice. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and... _Glances at Henry_

**Henry:** One last thing before we go, the new biomerged Digimon are copyright to Chief Owl. If you want to use them in your stories or for something else, then simply ask Chief Owl. He won't refuse, but still ask for his permission. This chapter first started being written in on Friday: 18th of April 2003. If any of you have questions about 'The Lion of Justice', just ask Chief Owl in your review and he'll respond... If he can. Remia from Jenrya Wong...

**Chief Owl:** I almost forgot about something... _Smiles_ Nice little joke you wrote in your review _Nameless Dragon_. Expect some reviews from me in a few of your stories in the next week or so. This chapter was done on Saturday: 19th of April 2003 and was upgraded on Tuesday: 29th of April 2003. Just one day... Not bad. It's still was more than three years ago though. Until next time fans! Remia from Chief Owl...


	3. Chapter 3: Fury of the Desert 1

**Calumon: **Hello! Is anyone there?

**Chief Owl:** _sleepily opening his eyes and wakes up completely upon noticing Calumon._ Hey Calumon. What's up?

**Calumon:** You're overdue with an update for The Lion of Justice.

**Chief Owl:** Overdue? Who taught you such terms?

**Calumon:**_ smiles. _I promised I won't say.

**Chief Owl:** Sure I'll continue on. What's the update on that story's status anyway?

**Calumon:** Henry gave this file to me and told me to give it to you. _ Hands over a file to Chief Owl._

**Chief Owl:** _sits up in bed._ There has been some changes... interesting. I do see that an update for The Lion of Justice is really overdue. Thanks would come after this chapter.

**Calumon:** Chief Owl doesn't own Digimon, but he still does own some of his own fandom Digimon like Serenemon! I rock in that form!

**Chief Owl:** _sweat-drops._ Umm... Yes. There are a few surprises in this chapter, and this is the only chapter that would have more than one part to it. All hail The Lion of Justice.

* * *

**Al-Jallad Veterinary presents:**

**The Lion of Justice**

_Starring:_ Travis Jaacto

DigiDestined  
Gennai  
Tamers  
And the Digimon

"Facing Daemon: Part 1: Fury of the Desert"

Chapter 3

Izzy woke up the next day, still on his desk. He called all the others for a meeting. Mimi was also coming. It was 9:35 am on Saturday and the DigiDestined began to arrive. First were T.K.; Cody, and Yolei. Tai and Kari came next, followed by Matt with Sora. Joe and Ken were after them with Mimi. Davis was the only one that didn't come yet. It has been five months after the battle with Armageddemon. They all were in Izzy's room in total silence waiting for Davis.

"Let's just start this." Matt remarked, getting annoyed.

"Gennai said for all the DigiDestined, Matt and that includes Davis." Izzy informed.

Davis burst into the room out of breathe, Demi Veemon appeared out of his backpack and he joined the other Digimon on the bed.

"Sorry... I'm... late." Davis apologized, panting.

"For once, you're not that late. Anyway we can begin now since you arrived." Izzy announced.

"O.K. Why did you call us here for a meeting?" Tai asked, starting.

"I'll show you all." Izzy replied, turning around at his computer.

He turned on the mail that was the whole idea. This time it was a different message, but still Gennai and Azulongmon appeared, making all the DigiDestined including Digimon jump back a little.

"Good, you're all here. I apologize for the way we have to contact you. Come to the Digital World immediately and I with Azulongmon would explain and introduce some friends." Gennai invited, then the message disappeared again.

"Was that the message Izzy?" T.K. asked.

Izzy shook his head.

"O.K. Should we go or not?" Cody asked.

"It might be a trap." Ken suggested. "But I don't think so."

"Maybe the Digital World is in trouble again." Davis suggested.

Everyone looked at him; they weren't expecting him to say that.

"I agree with Davis, the Digital World might be in danger again and we as always got to save it." Izzy agreed.

"But why all of us?" Yolei asked.

"Maybe the enemy is strong enough to take all the new DigiDestined down that they need our help." Izzy replied.

He got glares from the new ones except for T.K. and Kari.

"Are you saying that Imperialdramon Fighter Mode or Paladin Mode can't take the enemy or opponent down?" Davis asked, sort of angry.

"Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is not strong enough by himself or even when he's Paladin Mode. Also there are stuff that he isn't capable of that other Digimon of ours are." Izzy replied.

Davis sat back down in his seat, surprisingly calm again.

"You think Omegamon can take him?" Matt asked.

"That depends on who 'him' is." Izzy replied.

"Ken, what are you thinking?" Mimi asked.

"I was thinking about what Gennai meant about him and Azulongmon introducing some friends." Ken replied.

"The two issues that is complicating is who the opponent is this time are who these friends are." Izzy concluded.

"O.K. All ready to go?" Davis asked.

They all nodded. Davis pointed his D-3 at Izzy's computer and shouted, "Digi-Port open!".

* * *

After Leogramon's Defeat, Serenemon unbiomerged back to Jeri and a new Digimon. Jeri analyzed him with her new white D-Power.

"**Santimon is the rookie level of Calumon, his attacks are: Catalyst Grenade - Lightning Catalyst.**"

Aimermon went back to Travis while Jeri wasn't paying attention. An object appeared in front of Travis shining.

"What's this?" He asked Vin.

'_Maybe the award, but I didn't think that you'll get it since Serenemon defeated Leogramon._' Vin answered.

"O.K. Speak." Travis ordered.

The rest of the Tamers and Digimon were all unconscious while Vin told his story.

'_First of all that object that you are carrying is called the D-Cam. It is like the D-Terminal but an upgraded version. Notice the see-through screen and new additional buttons. It is also kind of bigger than the D-Terminal. Yes, you can send e-mails through it to other D-Terminals. Since you can keep secrets, all the e-mails will be intercepted with yours but the others don't know about that._' Vin explained, then he started his story.

'_I wanted to face Leogramon from the beginning because I wanted what you have. It was said to me that it had a strange and strong power in it that only the Lion Spirit can handle or its host. Anyway if one of the Digimon that will belong to you is not taken care of or something like that, it would turn into Leogramon. As you know Leogramon was going to defeat me when I made a strategy, the D-Justice knows about that because I had it with me and it records events._

'_The strategy was since Leogramon was huge and slow, I decided to use a shrink card and time freeze card but I only used a shrink one. After I used it, I had no problem in defeating Leogramon. I gathered his data and it has been in me since then. I got the D-Cam but since Leogramon was my last battle at that time, I just didn't care about it anymore and just threw it on the ground._

'_For one, I don't know where the D-Cam has been since and I don't know how Leogramon came back._' Vin explained, finishing his story.

Jeri was trying to wake up the other Tamers with Santimon, but so far she was unsuccessful.

"Tell me more." Travis requested.

'_If I had total control of the host which is and was always male, I would turn into Leomon. But in your case, if the host had total control over me, the host would turn into Aimermon, in all the times a host controlled me, Aimermon never wore gloves until now._' Vin explained

"So you were Jeri's partner then?" Travis questioned.

Vin seemed to hesitate before he answered.

'_Yeah, that was one of two times that I was myself. I had no host in me, this was my own body._' Vin explained.

"Are you still angry about what Beelzemon did to you?" Travis asked.

'_Oh sort of, because it was the second time I got killed protecting my friends or trying to make sense with the opponent._' Vin replied.

"When was the other time?" Travis asked.

'_You should know that, I'll let you dig up my memories._' Vin replied.

Travis went through Vin's memories and he found out that the first was when he was killed by Metal Etemon in Season 1.

"So if the host takes over, you'll become strong, but by yourself or if you take over, not only you become weak but also the host becomes weak." Travis concluded.

Vin nodded.

* * *

Travis didn't notice that his clothes had changed while he was talking to Vin. But he eventually did, as he glanced down and saw the new suit.

"Holy wako moly." Travis whispered, glancing at his fine suit.

'_Guess that was part of the power or magic of the D-Cam._' Vin suggested.

Travis put the D-Cam in his second back pocket. The first back pocket had the Justice Pack in it. In the right side pocket in the front, were where the DP balls were. Travis looked at his right arm and saw the D-Justice there along with a strip holding it in place. It was like a watch since it told the time surprisingly.

'_Damn, I should have kept it._' Vin muttered.

Travis took notice to himself and saw himself wearing black gloves; a neon green cape; mountain grey boots; a black hood over his face, with only his eyes and mouth showing. He was wearing a wind and water proof jacket. His pants were black with two back pockets and 4 front ones. The jacket had four outside pockets and four inside ones.

"Hood disengage." Travis muttered.

His hood came off and made the collar. He didn't notice, but a sword, with the carving of a lion, was on his back. He noticed it when Vin told him.

'_Take a look at the new sword._' Vin suggested.

Travis pulled the sword from his back and looked. It was long and thin; he easily did slashes with it, playing around. Then he saw after the carving of the lion, on top of it, the crest of Justice. He put his sword back and pulled the sleeves of his right arm up, took the D-Justice off and saw the crest on the back of his arm in greenish-grey. His hair changed to green and his eyes were grey.

'_I'd be a total stranger if I wore this, good thing you can control me or who knows what I'd do._' Vin remarked.

"This is just... awesome." Travis whispered.

'_I guess this is your Digital World suit._' Vin noted.

Travis got disappointed from this.

"So in the real world I wouldn't be wearing this." He remarked sadly, sitting down.

'_You might wear a totally new suit in the real world._' Vin stated, cheering Travis up.

Travis put his D-Justice back in its place and pulled down his sleeve, then he walked over to Jeri and Santimon.

"Any success?" Travis asked.

"Wow!" Jeri gasped, surprised as she saw Travis in the new style.

"It's my new suit for the Digital World." Travis informed.

Jeri was speechless. Travis noticed that Santimon was in front of her protecting her.

"I wouldn't kill the good ones." Travis remarked.

Santimon didn't move.

"It's okay Santimon." Jeri nodded.

Santimon moved away, but kept a close eye on Travis. At that minute, the group was starting to wake up. First was Takato and Guilmon; then Ryo and Monodramon; Suzie and Lopmon; Henry and Terriermon; Rika and Renamon; Kazu and Kokuwamon; Kenta and Marine Angemon; last were Ai; Mako and Impmon.

* * *

"I Guess that there are no welcoming committee for our return." Davis shrugged, walking with his arms crossed.

Alongside Davis was Veemon. Davis and Tai were taking the lead, while the others were back, getting tired and exhausted from walking in the desert.

"Why do you think that we are the only ones that aren't exhausted?" Tai asked, whispering to Davis.

Davis shrugged his shoulders not knowing.

"You guys better keep up or... I'll force all of you to eat at my place!" Tai yelled to the group.

Davis was taking the lead now alone as Tai called back; the group were determined this time to keep up. Davis suddenly stopped and Tai bumped into him.

"Why did you stop?" Tai asked.

"Because of the welcoming committee." Davis replied, pointing in front of him.

Tai looked and saw a huge group of Roachmon coming their way.

"I thought the Roachmon lived in the forest area." Tai remarked, confused.

"Me too." Davis replied.

He looked at his partner. Veemon nodded. Davis pulled out his blue D-3 and D-Terminal.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis shouted.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

"Go get them." Davis nodded.

Flamedramon dashed at the Roachmon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled, as he jumped into the air and integrated himself into flames.

He landed, deleting three Roachmon but more was coming.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon yelled, as he continued attacking.

The attack deleted three other Roachmon, but the number was too large for Flamedramon to handle.

"Flame Fist!" He yelled, attacking another group of three.

Somehow, two Roachmon were able to get behind him. Davis tried to warn him but it was too late.

"Yard Sale Bombs!" The two Roachmon yelled, as they attacked.

Flamedramon was hit from the back and he fell to the ground, yet still conscious and determined to fight. The same two Roachmon were going to attack but...

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, as he attacked appearing behind the two Roachmon.

The attack deleted the two Roachmon.

"Yeah!" Tai cheered, as he saw his partner.

"Let's do plan B." One of the Roachmon decided.

"Plan B?" Tai and Davis asked in unison, looking at each other.

All the Roachmon attacked, half against Flamedramon and the other half against Greymon.

"Yard Sale Bombs!" They yelled, as they all attacked.

Plan B actually worked. Flamedramon and Greymon were hit and hard. They fell to the ground unconscious and went back to Veemon and Agumon. Davis and Tai quickly ran to their partners. Roachmon got in front of Veemon and Agumon, not letting their human partners got to them. Both Davis and Tai stopped in front of them. The group was catching up, but they kept back as they reached closely to them.

"Use the DigiTerminal." Veemon weakly informed.

"Shut your mouth." One of the Roachmon remarked.

Davis got enraged by this.

"Use the crest Tai." Agumon weakly added.

"Yard Sale Bombs!" One of the Roachmon yelled, as he attacked Agumon.

Just before the attack hit Agumon, he was teleported out of there but Tai and the others thought that he died.

"You are going to pay." Tai informed the one who deleted his partner. Both Davis and Tai were surrounded by an orange beam. They looked at each other and nodded. The group backed away while this was happening.

"DAISUKE ENGAGE..."

"TAICHI ENGAGE..."

"... RAGEMON!"

"... DESERTMON!"

The new Digimon appeared. The rest of the group was shocked. Ragemon was Davis and Desertmon was Tai.

_Ragemon had flame shaped gloves; a flaming mask covering his eyes from the front to the head on the back. He also had Flamedramon's horn. He was still wearing the jacket that's part of his uniform when he entered the Digital World but this time it was all red with flames. Flaming boots were on him. He was wearing an orange pants, with half of the crest of Courage on his right leg._

_Desertmon had a brown head like Greymon's with three horns on it, two orange in the back, and one brown in the front. His right hand was metallic like Metal Greymon. He had three claws instead of fingers or toes. His body was all orange. The other half of the crest of Courage was on Tai's left leg._

The others backed away a good few yards from them. Ragemon and Desertmon looked at each other and nodded. They ran back and were getting closer and closer to the group, when they suddenly jumped into the air and attacked the Roachmon, turning around in midair.

"We're in deep trouble now." One of the Roachmon muttered.

"I'll go and report this." Another Roachmon decided, leaving.

"Raging Flames!" Ragemon yelled, as he attacked.

He crossed his arms and legs then let hundreds of fireballs go, deleting a huge amount of the Roachmon.

"Nova Explosion!" Desertmon yelled, as he attacked.

A circular shaped fire appeared in both his hands. He threw them, deleting the rest of the Roachmon. They both landed easily and Ragemon went over to Veemon.

"Disengage." Desertmon muttered, as he went back to Tai

Ragemon held Veemon's head up.

"Talk to me buddy! Say something!" Ragemon pleaded.

Veemon slowly opened his eyes and saw Ragemon in front of him.

"Good job Davis." Veemon muttered, before he went back to sleep.

Ragemon giggled at Veemon's reply.

"Disengage." He muttered, turning back to Davis.

All the others came to him. Izzy was begging Tai to tell him how he did that. Kari and T.K with Yolei; Ken and Cody went over to Davis, as the others stayed with Tai investigating with him.

"How did you do that?" Ken asked.

Davis got up carrying Demi Veemon now in his arms and turned to face them. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea." Davis replied.

The five of them sweat-dropped.

* * *

Travis felt the transformation and so did Agumon and Guilmon. Travis, with slashing a card, teleported Agumon away just in time.

"You two felt that?" He asked them.

Agumon nodded, "Yeah, I felt Tai transform."

Guilmon only nodded.

"Why did the three of you feel it only?" Henry asked.

"Takato felt it too. But the four of us felt it because we're fire type." Travis replied.

Henry and the other Tamers looked at Takato. Takato went red in embarrassment,

"Yeah, I felt Tai and Davis transform into Digimon." He slowly replied.

"What will Terriermon and I feel?" Henry asked.

"You both will feel when Yolei and Sora transform." Travis replied.

Henry's jaw dropped, as did Terriermon's.

"Lucky I got you out in time, right?" Travis asked Agumon.

"Right." Agumon replied.

"Not." A voice remarked. "Sandmon charge!"

Twenty Sandmon appeared all around the Tamers; Travis, and Agumon. All of them stood up.

"You stay out of this Agumon. I'll protect you." Travis decided. Agumon only nodded and backed away.

"Biomerge activate!" The tamers yelled in unison.

"MARINE ANGEMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... MARINE DEPTHMON!"

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... GALLANTMON!"

"KOKUWAMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... MACHMON!"

"LOPMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... MAGNA CHERUBIMON!"

"TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... MEGA GARGOMON!"

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... SAKUYAMON!"

"MONODRAMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... JUSTIMON!"

"IMPMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... TRI BEELZEMON!"

"SANTIMON BIOMERGE TO..."  
"... SERENEMON!"

Travis only pulled out his sword.

"Take Serenemon and Tri Beelzemon down first, and bring them to the fort." The voice ordered.

"Who are you?" Gallantmon yelled, in Takato's voice.

No reply came back. Automatically the D-Justice analyzed Sandmon. A projector appeared above them all.

"**Sandmon, ultra level. Desert Digimon, virus type. Sandmon lives in the desert and can hide under the sand and suddenly attack. It also lives on beaches. His attacks are: Sand Twister and Dust Storm.**"

"Not good." Travis muttered.

"Catalyst Shield!" Serenemon yelled, as she put a shield around all of them.

"Sand Twister!" One of the Sandmon yelled, as it attacked.

It put its pincers in an X formation and a small twister was formed. Sandmon was basically all sand except for his eyes and pincers. The attack hit the shield around the group.

"Hood on, face defend." Travis muttered, as his black hood went back on and covered his mouth too.

A visor protected the eyes. He charged out of the shield at the Sandmon in front of him. Just before he was going to slash him in the middle, Sandmon went underground.

"Oh... waaaa!" Travis yelled, as he was thrown in the air by the sudden attack by the Sandmon he was facing.

Travis was able to land unharmed in front of it. He took glances at Agumon who was okay in the shield. All the Digimon left the shield to attack; Serenemon and Agumon stayed inside it. Serenemon stayed to keep it energized, while Agumon stayed in to keep safe. Magna Cherubimon and Makuramon fought side along side.

"White Bunny!" Magna Cherubimon yelled, as a figure of a rabbit left her

It dashed into one of the Sandmon and deleted him. Magna Cherubimon absorbed the data.

"Sand Twister!" One Sandmon yelled from behind her

"Treasure Ball!" Makuramon yelled, as he attacked

The attack deleted Sandmon since he wasn't paying attention and Makuramon absorbed the data.

"Thanks." Magna Cherubimon nodded.

"Your welcome." Makuramon replied.

Gallantmon was fighting by himself and occasionally succeeding in deleting a few Sandmon. He deleted five of them when he was attacked from behind. Gallantmon barely avoided it, the twister hit his right shoulder, dropping his shield in the process. He turned around to face it.

"Underground Blast!" Serenemon yelled, as she attacked from inside the shield.

The attack deleted the one that attacked Gallantmon and he absorbed the data. He nodded to her, then continued the battle.

Justimon and Sakuyamon were partnered together.

"Molten Blade!" Justimon yelled, as he sliced through a Sandmon, deleting it.

Justimon absorbed its data.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon yelled, as she attacked deleting another Sandmon.

Sakuyamon absorbed its data. The remaining ten looked at each other, then all attacked at once.

"Dust Storm!" They yelled in unison at once, as they attacked.

A dust storm rose from the desert and with furious winds at all the Digimon. All the Tamers went back in the shield quickly, but Travis stayed outside. The attack was aiming for the Digimon and not him so even though the wind was blowing his jacket, no dust attacked him.

'_Do it._' Vin encouraged.

"Butcher Blade." Travis muttered, as his sword turned into a blood red one.

He dashed at the Sandmon that he hadn't deleted yet. Sandmon wasn't paying attention to him and was focusing on the storm. When Travis sliced through him, a yell of pain came out before he was deleted. Travis absorbed the data, making him feel weird.

'_First time it seems._' Vin noted.

Travis nodded. His sword went back to normal and he put it in its place.

'_I don't think it's time to put it back._' Vin advised.

"Why?" Travis asked.

'_Look at the Sandmon._' Vin replied.

Travis looked around and saw all the remaining nine Sandmon approaching him.

"Ah great." Travis whispered.

"Dust Storm!" The nine Sandmon yelled, as they all attacked.

'_Don't worry, you won't get affected, if the info I got is correct._' Vin muttered.

Dust was coming at him in every direction, but it really didn't affect him.

"Yeah!" Travis cheered.

"Tri Corona!" Tri Beelzemon yelled, as he attacked from inside the shield.

The attack deleted three Sandmon. Tri Beelzemon left the shield to absorb the data. He did, but before he got back to the shield, one of the Sandmon attacked. Enraged, Tri Beelzemon got up and ready to fire his missiles when a yell was heard and a card came to Tri Beelzemon, teleporting him away. Travis saw this and hit his fist in the sand.

'_That Digimon bastard used a teleport card, right?_' Vin asked.

"Yes." Travis replied.

'_There is only another Digimon I know that can slash cards rather than me._' Vin noted.

"Who?" Travis asked.

'_Watermon._' Vin replied.

Travis couldn't hold it any more.

"Shit..." He almost yelled, cursing.

'_You know what card he's going to use next?_' Vin asked.

"First look around." Travis requested.

They both did. The remaining six Sandmon were disappearing in the sand.

"They're retreating, but why?" Travis asked.

'_Because of Serenemon._' Vin replied.

"What?" Travis asked, whispering under his breath

'_You'll see._' Vin replied.

This time Travis did hear the voice.

"Digi-J, nuke engage!" The voice yelled.

"Oh great." Travis muttered.

'_Do you know what that means?_' Vin asked.

Travis nodded.

"It means that will activate Serenemon's nuke attack without her well, teleporting all the Digimon out." He replied.

Then he quickly slashed a card.

"Digi-J, teleportation engage!" He yelled, as he slashed the card.

The card was aimed for Agumon, it teleported him right next to Stan, out of the shield. Just in time, because the other card hit. Unwillingly Serenemon attacked.

"Wish Nuke!" She yelled against her will.

There was a large blast and the inside of the shield was all white. Then the shield disappeared. The blast seemed to teleport all the Digimon out of there. Travis cursed.

"What happened?" Agumon asked.

"It seems Watermon used a nuke card to teleport all the Digimon that were in the shield back to his fort." Travis replied.

'_The nuke was concentrated on Serenemon like it was on Leogramon. I don't know what happened to Santimon or Jeri. But the others are maybe badly or fatally injured from the blast, then the nuke somehow from the card made them all teleport out of there. We also got to get going and fast._' Vin urged.

"Why?" Agumon asked.

'_Shockwave and radiation._' Vin replied.

Travis took over, slashed the teleport card on the ground while saying, "Digi-J, double teleport engage."

Both of them were teleported out of there just in time. A huge shockwave with radiation took the area.

* * *

The DigiDestined stopped at what seemed like an Oasis. They all took a drink. Afterwards they rested under the few trees that were around the Oasis. Davis sat down under one with his Digimon: Demi Veemon. Yolei and Kari were under another with their Digimon: Hawkmon and Gatomon. Tai was under a tree by himself until Ken with Wormmon joined him. Matt and T.K were together under a tree with Patamon. Sora and Mimi were under a tree. Izzy and Joe were under another. Cody joined Davis under his tree with Armadillomon.

"Marching Fishes!" A voice yelled, as a lot of fishes landed on each and every DigiDestined lap.

"Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed.

Gomamon appeared out of the Oasis. A fish was in his mouth, but he dropped it back into the water when he saw Joe.

"Joe!" Gomamon exclaimed, shocked.

Quickly Davis had already made a fire somehow and was cooking the fish that was on his lap. Tai looked at Ken.

"How does he do that?" He asked.

"Beats me." Ken replied, shrugging.

He took his fish and went to cook them. Cody already had beaten him and he was going back to his and Davis' tree. Tai quickly followed with his fish.

"Fried or barbequed?" Davis asked, as they both reached him.

"... Fried, both of us." Ken replied.

Tai and Ken gave Davis the fish, while he was keeping the fire on.

"How did you put on a fire in the middle of a desert?" Tai asked.

"Easily, I engaged into Ragemon, gathered some branches and other stuff then I attacked it with Raging Flames." Davis replied.

"You know you could have asked for my help." Tai remarked.

"I know but I didn't want to bother you." Davis replied.

Cody took a bite of his fish and called back at Davis.

"This is good, really good." He informed, continuing to eat.

"You think you can give us more?" Joe asked Gomamon.

Gomamon glared at him, "No, I wouldn't want too!"

Yolei and Kari were next.

"Fried or barbequed?" Davis asked.

"Fried, both of us." Kari replied.

Davis didn't turn around when he asked but did after Kari answered. He gathered all the fish and put them one by one on the stove.

"A question, Davis." Yolei requested.

"Go head." Davis replied, attending to the fish.

"Where did you get the stove?" Yolei asked.

"I brought it with me." Davis replied, but he didn't tell them the truth.

"That big! How?" Yolei asked.

"From one dimension to another." Davis replied. "Believe it or not."

"I don't." Yolei shook her head.

"But I do." Kari stated.

Davis blushed at that, but none of them saw it because his back was to them.

He suddenly said, giving Tai and Ken each a tray full of fish with a spoon and fork, "Done."

Tai and Ken took their trays looking at the fish and went back to their tree. In another few minutes, Kari's and Yolei's were done too. Davis gave them their trays with the fish and a fork plus spoon was on it. They went back to their tree talking on how Davis did it.

After Tai took a bite, he said: "MMMMM! Cody was right, this is good fish Davis!"

Ken gave some to Wormmon. After the first bite Wormmon politely asked for more. So Ken gave him and took a bite himself, and he was also surprised that it was really good, but he didn't say anything. Next were Matt and T.K, Davis asked them and they replied Fried. Davis took their fish and fried them, then gave it back to them in a few minutes.

"Enjoy!" He told them.

"We will." T.K. nodded, and they went off.

Demi Veemon had to be patient to wait for Davis to finish and cook theirs. Next came Sora and Mimi, he asked them and they replied barbequed. Davis didn't react to this, but he took the fish from them and barbequed it. In several minutes, longer than before, the fish was done and Davis gave them their trays with spoons and forks. After that was finally Izzy and Joe. Davis asked and they replied fried.

Davis took them and in a few minutes it was down, he gave them their trays along with the fish and a spoon plus fork each. Then they went back to their tree. Davis finished up his fish, put it on his tray with a spoon and fork. He put the fire out on the stove then he shrunk it and the ESM that was under the stove, put them in his pocket and went back to his tree where Demi Veemon was waiting for him.

"Here you go pal." Davis smiled, as he put the tray between him and Demi Veemon.

Demi Veemon scooped one up and ate it. Davis used the fork and spoon started eating one, he was surprised at how will he did it but didn't show it. In say about 15 minutes, all the fish were gone, the DigiDestined and the Digimon had their full.

"DEMI VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"  
"VEEMON!"

He digivolved because of the energy given to him by the food. Davis acted as like he didn't pay attention.

"Good, I like to have my opponents have their meals before I kill them." A voice suddenly remarked.

All of them were on their feet in a second. The voice showed himself to be Daemon.

"How did you escape the Dark Ocean?" Ken asked.

"I didn't escape it." Daemon replied

He took off his cloak and showed his real self.

"DAISUKE ENGAGE..."  
"... RAGEMON!"

"TAICHI ENGAGE..."  
"... DESERTMON!"

They both quickly got in front of Daemon, facing him.

* * *

**Calumon: **Will Ragemon and Desertmon be able to defeat Daemon? How did he get out of the Dark Ocean? Will Travis save the Tamers? What will happen to them? For the answers to those questions and more, tune in next time on Digimon: The Lion of Justice.

**Chief Owl:** Before I mention anything about the reviews and other stuff, here are the new cards that appeared in this chapter.

1. Santimon, Rookie Level. Catalyst Digimon, vaccine type. Special Attacks: red attack: Lightning Catalyst: 400, green attack: Catalyst Grenade: 150, yellow attack: Defend: 130. Begin Digivolve. R: 225 - C: 350 - U: 475 - M: 600. Green Square.

2. D-Cam, power option. Take any armor Digimon you have and make it you active card.

3. Ragemon, Nerdis Level. Humanoid Digimon, vaccine type. Special attacks: red attack: Raging Flames: 550, green attack: Defend: 300, yellow attack: Fire Circle: 475. Begin Digivolve. T: 440 - A: 255. Yellow Oval.

4. Desertmon, Nerdis Level. Humanoid Digimon, vaccine type. Special Attacks: red attack: Defend: 250, green attack: Heat Beam: 150, yellow attack: Nova explosion: 750, blue attack: none. Begin Digivolve. T: 285 - A: 175. Yellow Oval.

5. Sandmon, Ultra Level. Desert Digimon, virus type. Special Abilities: Dig. Special attacks: red attack: Dust Storm: 450, green attack: Defend: 50, yellow attack: Sand Twister: 200. Scorpiomon + Dark Ocean.

6. Explosive Nuke, Justice C. Put any three Digimon of the opponent's offline, evolve any three Digimon you have to the next level.

8. Dark Ocean, Justice C. Double evolve any virus Digimon you have to their next levels.

**Calumon:** One last thing before Chief Owl mentions the reviews. This chapter was done on Saturday: 19th of April 2003 and was done on the 20th of April 2003, Sunday.

**Chief Owl: **Thanks for the review _Nameless Dragon_. Also thanks goes to _Usagi Sohma 83_ and _Pyros Aves_ for having put this story in their story alert list. Thanks to _Taiku Kazaky _for reviewing the first chapter. What I'm confused about is: what happened with _Kouichi's Girl_ and _Selena The Ultimate Weapon_?

**Calumon:** Remia!

**Chief Owl: **Until next time fans! Remia from Chief Owl...


End file.
